herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Testaburger
Wendy Testaburger is the primary female character of South Park and is the love interest of Stan Marsh. She is one of the major characters of South Park, and often serves as the protagonist when Kenny dies or is absent. She is a female student at South Park Elementary. She has been voiced by four people during the series' run: Mary Kay Bergman, Eliza J. Schneider, Mona Marshall, and currently April Stewart. Biography Wendy is typically portrayed as nice, feminine, and liberal in nature. In early seasons she argues with Cartman over various issues, usually providing a voice of reason and taking a liberal standpoint, much like Kyle in later seasons. She is often a great kindness and heroism, however, she also displays negative traits such as jealousy and anger. Wendy is the class president and vice-chairgirl of the girl's club. Wendy is the apple of Stan's eye. Everytime they interact, Stan gets nervous and throws up. Their relationship is fairly nebulous, though it's clear there's a mutual attraction. Wendy's relationship with Stan was a major subplot up until Season 7 when she finally dumped him. Wendy didn't make any major appearances after this until Season 11 when she and Stan worked together to uncover a conspiracy among the girls. The two rediscovered their feelings for each other and have since gone steady. Wendy and Cartman have a long-standing hostility towards each other that has gotten worse over time. When Cartman beat her at a writing competition, Wendy went out of her way to prove he cheated. Cartman teamed up with Wendy in a debating team just to get under her skin, but the end result was more than either character was ready for. Wendy developed feelings for Cartman that she could only overcome by kissing him... right in front of Stan (and the audience as well). After that, Wendy went back to hating Cartman, but Cartman seemed to have developed a crush on Wendy. After bring pushed too far by Cartman following a presentation on breast cancer, Wendy challenged Cartman to a fight. Cartman loudly boasted about how he'd beat her, but was secretly scared of fighting Wendy and begged her to call it off. Wendy gave Cartman the beating of his life, humiliating him in front of the whole school. Cartman got his revenge by launching a smear campaign against Wendy which backfired against him in the end. Quotes Similar Heroes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Alice (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron series) *Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents) *Frankie Foster (Foster's home for imaginary friends) *Princess Leia Organa (Star Wars series) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Hayley Fischer (American Dad!) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) *Sandy Olsson (Grease) *Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Sora Takenouchi (Digimon series) *Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) *Maurecia (Wayside) *Princess Anna (Frozen) *Emma Goodall (Power Rangers: Megaforce) *Pan (Dragon Ball series) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Dorothy Gale'' (The Wizard of Oz)'' Gallery Wendy-Testaburger-4251.jpg SPS01EP07 - Wendy Screaming As a Shadow Overcomes Her.png|Wendy screaming as a shadow overcomes her Stan-puke-Wendy.png|Wendy getting puked on by Stan SPS01EP11 - Wendy Grinnig At Stan.png Stan And Wendy Kiss.jpg BendyPair.png Wendy kissing Stan.png|Wendy kissing Stan CandyPair.gif|Wendy kissing Cartman Air plane fingerbang.jpg|Wendy in Fingerbang wendy surgery.jpg|Wendy getting a surgery wendy butters.png|Wendy with breast implants FollowThatEgg20.jpg|Wendy with Bebe SPS11EP14 - Stan and Wendy Smiling At Eachother.png|Stan and Wendy smiling at each other SPS12EP13 - Stan and Wendy.png SPS14EP10 - Wendy Crying.png|Wendy crying Wendy_kids_park.jpg|Wendy Bebe & Red angry at Monica in The Stick of Truth. 2642470-1869603793-Wendy.png|Wendy as she appears in the Stick of Truth rally wendy.jpeg|Wendy in South Park Rally Rendy pair.jpg RendyPair.jpg Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:South Park Heroes Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Kid Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Comedy Central Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Gunmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Supporters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pure of heart Category:Chaotic Good